Take two with Star and Marco
by jiggylagos
Summary: Slight parody of Take two with Phineas and Ferb. Star and Marco interview characters from other cartoon shows. Review on who you want Star and Marco to interview.
1. The beginning

In the Diaz household, Marco was on the couch watching TV, while Star was sitting upside-down, on a chair.

"Ugh! I'm BOOORRED!" She grumbled.

Marco laughed at the show he was watching. He then turned to Star.

"Hey, Star, this talk show is hilarious!" He snickered.

Star looked at her friend, confused.

"What's a talk show?" She asked.

"It's a show where people interview others by asking them questions" He explained.

Star's cheek marks turned into light bulbs as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, why don't we host a talk show?" Star asked.

"I don't see why not. But we're gonna need cameras, spotlights, nice clothes and an audience." Marco explained.

"I got us covered. Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" Star exclaimed and the inside of the house was turned into a studio.

The spell also changed their clothes. Star now wore a red hostess dress with blue shoes and Marco now wore a black suit with a red tie.

"Wow!" Marco said in awe.

He then noticed a crowd of live-action people sitting on bleachers.

"Where'd they come from?" He asked.

"You did say a live studio audience." Star chimed sitting down on a chair. "So, who are we gonna interview?"

"We'll leave that to the viewers." Marco answered.


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog

Intro.

After that the audience applauded as the two hosts walked on stage. They waved to the viewers and sat down on their chairs.

"Hello, everybody! And welcome to Take Two with Star and Marco." Marco introduced before turning to Star. "Who do we have?"

"Please welcome, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She beamed.

Just then, a blue blur zoomed across the room, wowing the audience and nearly knocking Marco off his chair. Suddenly, the blur stopped and sat down in a chair, revealing it to be Sonic himself. The audience applauded.

"Good to have you here with us, Sonic!" Marco greeted shaking the hedgehog's hand.

"Great to be here." Sonic replied.

"Right, let's get on with the interview." Marco stated looking at the cue cards. "So, you have the ability to run at such speeds, you break the sound barrier, hence the name, right?"

"You know it." The hedgehog said.

"Where'd you're ability even come from?" Star asked.

Sonic thought for a moment.

"It actually came from a freak lab accident. Not only that, I wasn't always blue, I used to be a normal brown hedgehog." Sonic answered.

"Ooooooohhh!" Star and the audience said.

"Also, do you have any favorite hobbies?" Star asked.

"I like to break dance and I'm really good at it." He said.

"Oh really? Care to give us a demo?" Marco asked.

Sonic stood up, while Marco got out a boom box. He pressed the button and music started playing as Sonic started to break dance with great skill. The audience went wild until he finished.

"Uh, wow!" Star said.

"That was totally wicked!" Said a clearly awestruck Marco before turning to the audience. "Sonic the Hedgehog, everyone!"

The crowd cheered as they signed off.


	3. Gumball and Darwin Watterson

Intro started to play. When that ended the audience cheered as the host walked on stage and sat down.

"Hello, everyone and welcome Take Two with Star and Marco! Star, who do we have?"

Marco asked.

"Please welcome, Gumball and Darwin Watterson!" Star exclaimed.

The crowd applauded as the blue anthropomorphic cat and the orange fish with two leg walked on stage and sat down.

"Good to have you here, you guys." Marco greeted.

"Same here." Gumball said.

"So, Gumball, didn't that used to be your nickname?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but my real name, Zach, was actually taking over and changing my personality, so I legally changed my name to Gumball." He answered.

"Who knew names could actually take over." Star wondered.

"I know, right?" Gumball said.

"Also, it's kinda confusing on how well you play the Ukulele, yet you fail music class. Why is that?" Marco asked.

"I don't know, even though I'm given the simplest instrument, the Triangle, I still fail." The cat admitted.

"For you Darwin, how did you get your legs? It's cool yet so weird at the same time." Star asked.

"I really don't know. But when I grew my legs, I went from family pet to Watterson." Darwin answered.

"Me and Marco also heard that you have a fear of being lonely and you actually tried

breaking up Gumball and Penny." Star said.

"Well, I can be a bit possessive." He answered.

Gumball glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I mean really possessive"

"I still remember something about your musical talents. You know? Darwin playing the Swanee whistle and you playing the Ukulele. Care to demonstrate?" Marco asked.

"I don't see why not." Gumball said getting his Ukulele and Darwin got his Swanee whistle.

They stood and started to play. After their performance, the audience cheered as they took a bow. Star and Marco were impressed which was indicated by the clapping.

"Gumball and Darwin Watterson, everyone!" Marco exclaimed as they signed off.


	4. Wander and Sylvia

Intro started. The audience cheered as our favorite duo walked on stage.

"Hello, everyone to Take two with Star and Marco! Star, who do we have?" Marco asked.

"Please welcome, Wander and Sylvia!" Star introduced.

The crowd cheered as our favorite alien duo walked on stage and sat down a on a chair.

"Great to have you with us, you two." Marco greeted.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm actually on a talk show! This is all very exciting!" Wander said in his usual excited manner.

"Okay, buddy, calm down." Sylvia told her friend.

"I thought I was excitable." Star said.

"So, you two like to spend your days traveling the universe, right? And how do you do it?" Marco asked.

"You know it! And we do it using the liquid called Orbble Juice, which we use to create a traveling bubble." Wander explained

"Interesting." Marco said.

Just the the laser puppies ran on stage and hopped into Wander and Sylvia's laps. Star giggled.

"So cute." She said.

Wander gasped and picked up a puppy.

"OH MY GOSH! You are sou cute, I just can't stand it." Wander cooed.

Just then, it barked and shot a laser which blew a hole in a wall.

"Woah... These are my kind of puppies!" Sylvia said.

"Laser Puppies!? Wow! Where'd they come from?" Wander asked.

"I created them with my magic." Star explained.

"Speaking of magic, I have a magic hat." Wander said.

"Really?" The princess asked.

"Yeah! It provides, not what you want, but exactly what you need." The alien said.

"Your personality is just like mine." Star said.

"Also, I'm a bit of the hyper-active type, I may not have the speed and stamina of Sylvia, but with me, it's exhausting to keep up with me." Wander said.

"You're just like me!" Star said.

While Star and Wander were talking, Sylvia looked over at Marco.

"I thought I had an optimistic friend of the opposite gender." She said.

"You have no idea. Okay back to the interview. So, Sylvia, I heard your really good at fighting, right?" Marco asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yeah I'm pretty good at it. And there's nothing I find more satisfying than beating up enemies." She explained.

"Hey, same goes for me! Me and Star fight monsters on a daily basis. And their leader Ludo always attempts to steal her wand. And I gotta admit, it's pretty fun." Marco stated.

"We should be friends." Sylvia said.

"Also, I even heard you're a fast runner and you used to e racer. Is that true?" He asked

"Yep. I used to be a racer." She explained.

"And speaking of Sylvia running, little fact about her: Exercising makes her hungry and she really enjoys having her nose scratched." Wander said.

"Wander!" Sylvia retorted as the audience chuckled.

"Say, Wander, why don't you play us a tune on your banjo?" Star asked.

"Great idea!" Wander replied getting out his banjo.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but take it away, bud." Sylvia said.

Wander, stood up and started to play. The crowd cheered. After his performance, the crowd went wild and the hosts applauded.

"Wander and Sylvia, everyone!" Star and Marco said as they singed off.


	5. Dipper and Mabel Pines

The intro played. When that ended the crowd cheered as Star and Marco walked on stage and sat down on their chairs.

"Hello and welcome to Take two with Star and Marco! Star, who do we have today?" Marco asked.

"Please welcome, the Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel!" Star introduced.

The crowd applauded as the twins walked on stage and sat down.

"Good to have you here with us, you two!" Marco greeted.

"Good to be here." Dipper responded.

"This looks like an opportunity for a scrapbook!" Mabel said taking out a camera. Dipper, Marco and Star got together and Mabel took the photo. They got back in their chairs.

"So, on with the interview. So, Dipper, where'd your name come from?" Marco asked.

"Well, first of all: it's my nickname and secondly: I have a birthmark that kids used to make fun of." Dipper explained.

"Oh, really? Care to show us?" Marco asked.

Dipper took a deep breath and lifted his his bangs, revealing his birthmark.

"The Big Dipper! That's a constellation Marco once showed me." Star said.

"Also, weren't you born five minutes after Mabel and exactly one millimeter shorter?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, he sure is and I like to call myself the alpha-twin." Mabel said.

Her brother clenched his teeth. He was clearly annoyed by this.

"Mabel, we talked about this backstage." He grumbled.

"Also, here's another fact about him: He sneezes like a kitten." She said.

"I do not!" Dipper retorted.

Just then, he let out a tiny sneeze.

"Awww!" The audience went.

"So cute." Star cooed.

Dipper scowled and Mabel giggled.

"I feel your pain. People laugh because of my ring tone." Marco said.

Suddenly, his ring tone went off and played "Space Unicorn." The audience burst into laughter, so did Mabel. Marco blushed.

"It's supposed to be ironic, people!" He yelled answering the call. "No, for the last time, this not the pizza guy!" He hung up. "Sorry about that, they keep getting the wrong number."

"Another thing about him: he likes to a girly Icelandic pop group." Mabel said as the audience chuckled at this.

Dipper growled.

"So, while you two stay in Gravity Falls, you go out monster hunting, right?" Marco asked.

"Yep we sure do." Dipper said.

"That sounds a little bit like me and Marco, except of hunting monsters, we fight 'em!" Star said.

"Really? That's cool!" The Burnett girl said.

"You know it!" The blonde replied.

"Also speaking of Mabel, she likes to knit her own sweaters." Dipper said.

"Yep and I made sweaters for you guys!" Mabel exclaimed pulling out two sweaters.

"Gee, thanks." Marco said as he and Star put them on.

"We should be friends." Star said giving Mabel a high-five.

"Speaking of Mabel, she once went to the hospital for eating scratch and sniff stickers." Dipper said.

"Why would you do that?" Marco said.

"I was a bit silly." Mabel admitted.

"A few more things: She's been banned from a petting zoo for taping a traffic cone to a horse, every time she meets a guy, she always has a failed relationship and she once shoved gummy worms up her nose." Dipper explained.

Everyone was a bit grossed out.

"Ew! Why would you do that?" Star asked.

"I told you, I'm silly." Mabel replied.

"Well, that's all the time we have for. Dipper and Mabel Pines, everyone!" Marco and Star said as the crowd applauded as they signed off.


	6. Harvey, Fee and Foo

After the intro played, the crowd applauded, as Marco and Star walked on stage and sat down on their chairs.

"Hello, and welcome to..."

"Take two with Star and Marco!" Star cut him off.

"Star, that was my line." He told her as the audience chuckled.

"I was getting tired of you always getting two introduce the show." She replied.

"Anyway, who do we have?" He asked her.

"Please welcome, Harvey Beaks and his best friends Fee and Foo!" Star introduced.

The audience cheered as the bluebird and his best friends ran on stage and sat down.

"Welcome to the show, you guys!" Marco said.

"What can I say? I love having new experiences!" Harvey said.

"And, besides we wanted to go cause he wanted to go." Fee added.

Star stared at them wide-eyed. Foo noticed this.

"Anything wrong with you friend?" He asked.

"I think you guys' adorableness fried her brain." He said.

"Oh my gosh. You are SO ADORABLE!" Star blurted, hugging them.

"Yep, just as I thought." He concluded as he stood up and pulled the princess away from them and back onto her chair before sitting back down. "Right, let's get on with the interview."

He looked at the cue cards.

"So, Harvey, just how nice are you?" He asked.

"I don't mean to brag, but, I'm so nice, it's really hard to get me to be... a bit wilder" He answered.

"Also, don't you have a birthmark under your arm shaped like a mermaid?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. I could show you if you want to." Harvey said.

"Show us, show us, show us!" Star chanted.

Harvey rolled up his sleeve and lifted up his arm revealing his birthmark.

"Ooooooooh!" The audience said.

"That's pretty." Star said.

"Thanks." The bird said before unrolling his sleeve.

"For Fee, how much stuff do you keep in your hair? Marco asked.

"I keep a lot of stuff stuff in here. Foo can even fit in here. And I'm like my hair: Untamed and wild" She said.

"And speaking of Foo, how wild are you?" Star asked.

"I like bugs. Well, eating them, that is." He said.

"Ew!" Everyone said disgusted.

After hearing that, Marco got out a paper bag and puked into it. After losing most of the nachos he had for a snack earlier, he sat back up.

"I'm okay. So, Harvey, despite your well-behaved demeanor, you actually go to extreme lengths to have fun, right?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm be a bit mild, but that's why I have Fee and Foo. They're teaching me to be more wild." The bird explained.

"Hey, me and Marco also like to have fun. I'm starting notice we have some things in common with some people we interviewed." Star said.

"Also, here's a little fact 'bout you guys. You know what a shipping is, right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah." The three replied.

"Well, Foo lots of fans of the show ship you with this fox named Claire and Harvey people ship you with Fee." Marco said with a smirk.

The crowd squealed at this while the three just sat there and blushed so hard, they were as red as a tomato.

"People ship me with Fee?" Harvey asked embarrassed.

"And people ship me with Claire?" Foo asked equally embarrassed.

Star and Marco simply nodded with smirks on their faces.

"Okay, on to a different subject, I Heard you're a really good dancer, Harvey." Marco told him.

"I don't mean to brag, but, I am pretty good. In fact, here's my CD." He replied putting his CD on the desk.

"You kept that ever since we went to that club?" Fee asked.

Harvey nodded.

"Well, let's see it! Marco, hit it!" Star said.

Marco put the CD into a boombox and pressed play. Harvey stood up and danced. The crowd went wild. The other on the other hand, were starting to get into the groove.

"The dancing! It's contagious!" Marco said.

Come on, guys! Let's party!" Star said as they ended up dancing themselves.

"Harvey, Fee and Foo, everyone!" Marco shouted.

The crowd cheered as they singed off.


	7. The Bears and Chloe Park

As soon as the intro finished playing, the audience applauded as our favorite magical inter-dimensional princess and her human friend walked on stage and sat down in their chairs.

"Hello and welcome to Take two with Star and Marco! Star, who do we have?" Marco asked.

"Please welcome, the Bear brothers Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear and their friend Chloe Park!" Star introduced.

The crowd cheered as the the three bears walked in doing their iconic bear stack with their human friend riding on top. They sat down.

"Welcome to the show, you four!" Marco greeted, adjusting his tie.

"Great to be here." Grizzly said.

"Ice Bear is having the time of his life." The polar bear flatly said with a little smile.

"So, on with the interview." Marco stated picking up some cue cards and turned to Grizzly. "So Grizz, what's your ultimate goal in life?" He asked.

"Haven't you watched the show? It's to be internet famous. In my own way." He said.

Marco then turned to Panda.

"So, Panda, you seem to really like and by like I mean value your phone." He said.

"Of course I do! It's my life and soul in rectangular form." The panda said caressing his phone as the audience chuckled.

"Also, me and Marco also heard you're really good at drawing Anime." Star noted.

"Well, I could draw you guys if you wanted." Panda replied.

"Let's see you in action." Marco said setting down a stool, some paper and some paint.

Panda then got to work quickly. When he was done he set the brush down.

"Done!" He cried.

"Let's see it!" Star said bouncing in her chair.

Panda then revealed his work. The crowd applauded loudly at the drawing he drew. His brother, Chloe and the hosts marveled at it.

"You got skills." Marco said.

"Ice Bear is very happy for you." Ice Bear said patting his back with a little smile.

"Here's something for Ice Bear. Did you know a lot of fans of the show say your their favorite character?" Marco asked.

"Ice Bear can be a bit charming." He said flatly.

"Also they even say you're pretty much flawless." The host added.

This made the polar bear blush a bit as the audience squealed with some fan girls cheering "We love you, Ice Bear!"

"So, Chloe, what was it like when you first met the bears?" Star asked.

"At first I wen to do their cave to do research, but then I hung out with them more until we became friends." She explained.

"And just how smart are you?" Star asked.

"I skipped a couple grades and enrolled into college early." Chloe said.

The crowd cheered.

"I gotta admit that's pretty impressive." Marco said.

"Well it's not all that good. You see, I'm kinda socially awkward there. That's why I have the bears. They're teaching me to make friends." Chloe said.

"Well, you know what i always say: Strangers are just friends you've never met." Star stated.

"Hey guys, don't also know how to play music? With Grizz playing the Harmonica, Panda playing the Tambourine and Ice playing the Bagpipes. Care to demonstrate?" Marco asked.

"I don't see why not." Grizzly said as he and his brothers got up with their instruments.

They got ready and started to play. The crowd went wild and the hosts and Chloe joined the applause.

"The Bears and Chloe Park, everybody!" Star and Marco exclaimed as they signed off.


	8. The Loud siblings

After the intro played, Star Butterfly and her best friend Marco Diaz waved has they walked on set and the audience applauded.

"What's up, everyone and welcome to another episode of Take Two with Star and Marco!" Marco greeted. "Star, who do we have for this episode?"

"Please welcome, not one, not two, but a whopping eleven guests: The Loud siblings!" Star exclaimed.

The crowd erupted into applause as the eleven siblings walked on stage and sat down. The couch wasn't big enough, so the older sisters and Lincoln sat on the couch, while the younger ones sat on the floor.

"Hello, Louds, and wow, we've never had this many guest before, so we've got a lot to cover." Marco commented as he got out some cue cards. "So first things first, Lincoln how do even survive in a house full of estrogen?"

"Well, to put it simply, I always have a plan, but even though they might not always work out, everythng turns out okay in the end." Lincoln explained.

"We also heard your two favorite hobbies are video games and and reading comics in your underwear?" Star said, confused.

"What? It's more comfortable." Lincoln told her.

"And annoying." Lola whispered.

"I heard that!" Lincoln scolded.

The audience snickered a bit.

"Also, I should tell you: My sisters are always meddling and sometimes embarrassing me." Lincoln said.

"We do not meddle!" Lori denied.

"Yeah! And we do not embarrass you, bro." Luna added.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Can I borrow a remote?" He requested.

Marco handed him TV remote. He pressed a button, causing the room to go dim, and a TV screen to lower down from the ceiling, which started to play various clips of his sisters embarrassing him and meddling in his affairs. After the clips, the screen was raised, the room was lit, and the audience was chuckling as Lincoln glared at his sisters.

"Aw, they're only doing that cause they love you. They're girls, it's what they do. Besides, I embarrass Marco all the time." Star explained.

"It's true." Marco sighed. "Moving on. Lori I have a question for you."

He looked at her, only to see the eldest endlessly texting.

"Lori?" Leni said.

No response.

"Hello, anybody home?" Luan joked, snapping her fingers.

"HEY, LORI!" Lynn boomed.

This snapped Lori out of her trance.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lori asked.

"As I was saying, Lori, what do you think are the best and worst things about being the eldest?" Marco asked.

Lori thought for a moment, before coming up with her answer.

"Well, the downside I have to watch over my siblings, but the the biggest perk is I get to witness my siblings born and growing up." Lori answered.

"Awww!" The audience, Star, and Marco cooed.

"Aw, Lori." Her sbilings said as they hugged her and she hugged back.

"That's sweet. Also, how are things between you and your boyfriend?" Star asked.

"Pretty good. In fact, Lincoln is dating my boyfriend Bobby's little sister, Ronnie Anne." Lori said.

"Hey, I'm proud of you." Marco commented as he and Lincoln fist-bumped.

"Now, Leni. I heard you have pretty good fashion sense. That true?" Star inquired.

"Like, totes. I even brought iver some outfits I just made." Leni sad as she brought in a suitcase full of clohes she had made earlier.

"You know what this means?" Star asked as Leni nodded.

"FASHION SHOW!" They declared.

With that, a montage started, showing them wearing various outfits. Soon, it ended.

"That was fun." Star panted as she plopped back onto her chair.

"I'll say." Leni said.

"Say, I also heard that your the airhead." Marco said.

"I'm not an airhead." Leni said.

"I beg to differ." Lisa stated.

"Why would you say that?" Star aksed.

Lisa took out a long stick. She stuck it into one of Leni's ears and the end came out the other one, with Leni seemingly not noticing. The crowd watching laughed out loud at this classic.

"Moving on. Luna, is it? You're quite the rocker, aren't you?" Marco inquired.

"You bet, dude." Luna answered.

"Also, you're a really big fan of Mick Swagger." Marco added.

"Oh yeah. He's the very reason I got into rock n' roll!" Luna excplaimed.

"Interesting. Could you play us a little something?" Star requested.

"Sure. I've been practicing." Luna agreed as she stood up strapped on her guitar.

After adjusting the tightness of the strings, she played a sick guitar solo. The crowd was going absolutely wild and was cheering along with our hosts and her siblings. Once she was done, she did gave the horns gesture.

"Thanks you, Echo Creek!" Luna howled as she sat back down.

"That was awesome!" Star squealed.

"That was amazing! You were amazing!" Marco exclaimed. "Luan, we heard you're quite the joker."

"You bet. Hey, Marco! What do you call cheese that's not yours? Nacho cheese!" Luan joked.

The audience and Star laughed as her siblings and Marco groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her, she can get annoyig." Lana whispered to Marco.

"I thought it was funny." Star said.

"And the audience thinks so too." Luan added.

"Another thing about Luan: She always pulls these dumb pranks." Lynn said.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

Just then, one of the laser puppies ran up to Marco with a letter in its mouth.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!" Lola squealed as she picked up the puppy and hugged.

Just then, it shot lasers from its eyes, causing a hole to be blown into a wall.

"Woah, cool!" Lana commented.

"A puppy that can shoot lasers from it's eyes. Interesting." Lisa noted, turning her attention to Star. "Where did those come from?"

"I created them with my magic." Star said.

"Say, what's that?" Marco wondered as he got the letter from the puppy.

He opened it, and a strem of water sprayed out, drenching him. The crowd, Star, and Luan laughed laughed at this.

"Hey, 'water' you thinking?" Luan punned.

"Told you." Lincoln said.

"Okay, moving on. Lynn, I hear you're a bit of a sports nut. care to say a few words about that?" Marco asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a nut for sports, but I am a pro at pretty much any sport." Lynn answered.

"And what would you say would be your favorite sport?"

"That's a toughy. I would probably say... baseball and soccer."

"Really. Care to give us a sample?" Star asked.

"Sure! Good thing I borught my ball over." Lynn said.

She jumped from her seat with her ball in her hand and she set it down on the floor.

"Hey, Marco. Mind if you be the goalie?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied as he got into position.

"Ready?"

Marco nodded. Lynn backed up a bit, before running up, and kicking the ball. The ball flew towards Marco like a bullet. It hit so hard, Marco was sent smashing threw wall and flying out of sight, causing the audience and Star to gasp.

"Where did you send him?!" Star hissed pointing her wand at Lynn's face, her wand glowing.

"I don't know!" Lynn whimpered in fear.

Just then, Marco smashed through the wall on the opposite side of the room and landed on the floor, wearing an alpine hat and eating a plate of sausages.

"You hit me to Germany." He said, as he sat back down on his chair.

Putting the plate aside, he got back to the interview.

"Okay, moving one and wait, wasn't there eleven of you?" Marco asked.

"I'm right here." Lucy said, scaring her siblings and the hosts.

"Oh right. Lucy." Star realized as she and her co-host caught there breath.

"So, Lucy, you really like writing poetry and by that I mean really really morbid poetry." Marco noted.

"Sigh. Yes." She deadpanned.

"Could you read one of your poems?" Star requested.

With that, Lucy read one of her poems. When she was finished and she sat back down.

"Wow... that was morbid." Marco commented.

"So, Lola and Lana is it? Which is which?" Star asked.

"I'm the tomboyish one, Lola's the super girly one." Lana said.

"I can't believe I'm being interviewed by a magical princess!" Lola quietly squealed.

"Okay, calm down, girly." Lana told her twin.

"So, Lana what do ou like to do for fun?" Star inquired.

"Oh, you know. Playing with my animals, going in the mud stuff like that." Lana said. "Oh! And the occasional repair."

After Lana's answer, Lola pushed Lana down to get her chance to talk to a princess.

"I can't believe it! What your life like? I bet it's so great!" Lola rambled excitedly.

"Woah, calm down. Who's getting interviewed here?" Star said.

"Sorry, it's just I'm being interviewed by a magical princess!" Lola squealed.

"It's official: She's gone bonkers." Lana said.

"Well, Lola, I heard you've never losta beauty pageant in your life. Also what what's a beauty pageant?" Star wondered.

"It's a conteset open only to females, and it judges your beauty, talent, and intelligence and the winner gets a tiara and sash and yes I never lost and never will." Lola boasted.

"Really? Well, that's really neat." Star commented.

"Moving on. Lisa I mean I've seen a ten-year-old in college but a four-year-old that graduted college, has a PhD, has ties to NASA, and has a nobel prize? Call me crazy, but I don't there's anything that could top that!" Marco commented, amazed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lisa said.

"How did you even get so smart?" He asked.

"In all honesty, I have no clue on how I acquired such an IQ." She replied.

"Fact about Lisa: Despite her IQ and mature bahvior, she still acts like a toddler sometimes." Lincoln told Marco.

"You swore you'd never tell! You swore!" Lisa said through gritted teeth as the audience chuckled.

"And finally, we get to the cutest Loud." Marco said, referring to Lily.

"Poo poo!" She babbled.

"Awwww!" The crowd cooed.

"So cute." Star commented.

"Well, there's nothing much about her, except she often runs around naked, throws her diapers, and she can really be like a walking stink bomb." Lincoln explained as he held her.

Just then, one of the Laser puppies came in with another letter. Marco took the letter from its moth.

"This isn't another one of your pranks, is it Luan?" He sneered.

"No. The one earlier was my only gag letter." Luan said.

Marco took another look at it, and he realized something.

"Oh, right. Me and Star made up this new segment in which we open a fan letter." Marco said before turning his attention to the camera. "So you better start sending in some letters along with who you want is to interview.

He opened the letter and he and Star read it. Here's what it said:

 _Dear, Star and Marco_

 _I have seen the episode 'No Such Luck' and I hated how Lincoln's parents and sisters treated him and now I wonder if his family even loves him at all. I mean, locking him outside of his house, forcing him to wear a squirrel suit, leaving him to bake and be at risk of heatstroke, selling his stuff, and making him lose his dignity and self-respect all because they think he's bad luck. It's too much! Hoping you guys would understand, I was wondering if you could set the sisters, sans Lily, straight._

 _Love,_  
 _A fan of the show._

The two tooked at the sisters in shock, before those expressions turned into angry scowls.

"Lincoln, Lily. Do you mind if you stand behind us?" Star requestedthrought gritted teeth.

Lincoln did as intructed as he went behind the hosts with Lily in his arms. As for the rest of the girls, the were being wary of the hosts.

"You did WHAT TO LINCOLN?!" Star growled.

"What? It was just a superstition." Lynn whimpered.

"Locking him out of his house, stripping him of his self-esteem, and putting him at risk of heatstroke is not just a superstition, but one taken way too far!" Marco snapped.

"More like abuse! What kind of family are are you?!" Star hissed.

"But..." The sisters tried to say before getting cut off.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! You have no idea what your only brother has went through!" Marco scolded.

"How could you be so heartless?!" Star hissed.

"That's it! You're toast." Marco declared.

He kicked his desk over and he threw his chair at the girls. The dodged it.

"Mega Narwhal Balst!" Star exclaimed as she shot narwhals at them.

The siters dodged and ran around the set, trying to get away with the hosts hot on their tail. Lincoln and Lily ducked behind Marco's desk as the chaos continued. The girls dodged Stars's blasts, as well as chairs being thrown a them. I t was getting relly crazy as holes were being blown into walls, spotlights were falling from the ceiling, and the audience was screaming as they fled the place.

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" Star yelled.

The girls dodged that blast, instead it hit the camera, causing he screen to go static.


	9. Danny Phantom

After the intro song, the audience applauded as our favorite duo walked on set and sat down.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to another episode of Take Two with Star and Marco!" Star greeted.

"Alright, Star, tell us, who do we have tonight?" Marco asked.

"Well, we got one of the most well-beloved cartoon characters of all time: Danny Fenton, A.K.A., Danny Phantom!" Star exclaimed.

The crowd erupted in applause as Danny walked on set and took a seat.

"We're pleasured to have you Danny." Marco greeted.

"Good to be here." Danny replied.

"On with the interview. So Danny, tell us, how'd you become half-ghost hero in the first place?" Marco asked.

"Well, my parents are really obsessed with ghost hunting and after a lab accident in their ghost portal, my DNA got infused with a ghost's, I thought nothing if it at first." He began.

"Go on." Star said.

"I discovered I had ghost powers, and when I found out ghosts were a real threat Amity Park, so after I got used to my powers, I decided to protect the city." He explained. "Oh, and when I'm in my ghost form and my dad sees me, he thinks I'm a full ghost and tries to catch me."

"Interesting, so care to demonstrate your abilities?" Marco asked.

"Sure, just let me Go Ghost." Danny said as he stood up.

"Wait, what's Going Ghost?" Star asked curiously.

"Just watch." He told her.

With that, white rings extended from his waist and swept across his body. When he was done, his hair was snowy white, eyes were neon green, and he wore a black jumpsuit, with white, gloves, boots, and collar. The crowd cheered as the hosts stared in awe.

"Oh my gosh. That was AMAZING!" Star squealed.

"That was awesome! Okay, now that you're in ghost form, I have here a list of all your powers. Care to demonstrate a few?" Marco asked.

The half-ghost nodded.

"The one I'm personally most intrigued in is the Ghost Ray." Marco said as he pushed a button on his desk as three targets came down from the ceiling. "I want you to hit these targets. Fire away when you're ready."

That being said, Danny fired beams of green energy at the targets, all of them exploding on impact. When the smoke cleared, the targets where disintegrated.

"That's some beam." Star commented.

"Thanks." Danny thanked when he accidentally fired a beam from his hand. "Oops."

It bounced all over all the mirrors and spotlights in the house/studio until it hit Marco, knocking him to the floor. The audience gasped as his co-host and guest ran over to him.

"I am so sorry." Danny said.

"Marco, are you okay!?" Star frantically asked as sat back up.

"I've had worse." He groaned.

"You're tie's on fire." She told him.

Marco looked down and screamed as he patted out the flaming tie.

"Aw man, that tie was my favorite. Oh well, I have a spare." He said as he out on the new tie.

"Back to the interview." Star said as she took the list, and saw a power that caught her eye. "Ghost shield? That I have to see. Okay, Danny I'm gonna blast you with my wand, and you have to dodge the blasts, got it?"

"Got it." He replied.

Nodding, Star proceeded to him with her wand. Danny generated a shield, deflecting every blast.

"You're good." Star complimented as she and Danny sat down.

Just then, a bell rang.

"You know what that means, folks." Star said.

"Time to open a fan letter." Marco added. "Remember to send in your letters."

A laser puppy came in with a letter in its mouth and gave it to Marco before running off.

"Thanks, Barko." Marco said as he opened the envelope. "This letter is for Danny. It says "Dear Danny, please possess Marco and make him do a funny dance." Wait what?"

With that, the half-ghost entered Marco's body. Once he was possessed, he proceeded to make him do the Hokey Pokey. The crowd and Star howled with laughter until Danny came out of Marco, laughing.

"What just happened?" He asked, with no memory of it.

"He just made you do the Hokey Pokey on live TV!" Star gasped.

Realizing what she just said, he gained a blank look.

"Well, this is probably the most humiliating day of my life. Danny Phantom, everybody. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go drown myself in some ice cream." He deadpanned.

The audience cheered as he walked off-set while Star and Danny were still laughing their heads off.


	10. Milo Murphy

After the intro song, the crowd applauded as the two hosts walked on set.

"Welcome, everyone to another episode of Take Two with Star and Marco!" Marco greeted.

"Now, put your hands together for the newest addition to Disney: Milo Murphy!" Star exclaimed.

The audience cheered as the lovable walking disaster walked on set and sat down.

"Welcome, Milo! Good to have you here tonight." Marco said.

"Right back at you." Milo replied.

"So, let's get into the interview." Marco said as he cleared his throat and pulled out some cue cards. "Wait, you're middle name is Danger?"

"Oh, that's a misconception. It's pronounced "don-gé"." Milo corrected.

"Really? Aw, that would've been so cool." Star said as the crowd chuckled.

"Anyway, aren't you a descendent of Edward Murphy?" Marco asked.

"Yep. When you're me, anything that can go wrong, will." He answered.

"What do you go through every day?" Star asked.

"Oh you know, a tree falling into my room, nearly getting crushed by concrete tube, etc. It varies." Milo answered.

"Don't you think that's a little exaggerated?" Marco asked.

Just then, a runaway truck crashed through the studio behind them, prompting the audience to gasp and/or scream.

"That was probably just a coincidence." Marco brushed it off.

Suddenly, a herd of stampeding llamas went barreling towards the hosts. They screamed until Milo grabbed a grappling hook from his backpack, grabbed them, fired the hook, and pulled them up with him.

"How are you not screaming?!" Star yelled.

"You get used to it." Milo shrugged as he lowered them down when the animals passed. "Plus, I have this backpack full anything I could possibly need."

"In short, you live your life fully knowing that Murphy's Law could possibly kill you?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't want a little adrenaline in their life?" He said.

"You know, he's right. I do like adrenaline." Star said as she blasted a falling spotlight to bits with her wand.

"With you having to deal with that your whole life, what do you think would be the craziest thing you survived?" Marco aksed.

"That's a toughie." Milo said.

He thought for a bit before a memory popped into his head as he motioned for the hosts the come closer. They leaned in as Milo whispered something to them. What they heard shocked them.

"No." They said as Milo nodded.

"That's something I'll never be able to un-hear." Star blankly said.

Just then, a laser puppy ran in with a newspaper in its mouth followed by Milo's dog, Diogee.

"Aw, so cute." Star cooed as she pet Diogee.

"Diogee, what are you doing here?" Milo asked he stroked his head.

"That's your dog?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but he's not supposed to be here." Milo explained before turning to his pet. "Diogee, go home."

With that, the dog ran off. That's when the saw the paper in the puppy's mouth.

"Hey, Sajak. What do you have there?" Marco asked as he took the paper.

Here's what the paper said:

 _A charter flight carrying the Echo Creek orchestra has been force to drop the most of the equipment. Citizens are advised to look out for any falling instruments._

After reading that, they gained concerned looks.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Star asked.

"I mean what are the chances of-"

Before Milo could finish, a set of wind chimes fell on him. The audience gasped as the hosts looked at Milo, who was on the floor.

"Man, that's gotta hurt." Star winced.

"How do you feel?" Marco asked.

"Just peachy, but it's never been this bad." Milo groaned before being knocked out with a triangle to the forehead.

Before the hosts could react, a tuba fell on Star, who ran around the set.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Star screamed before a cello fell on her.

"Star!" Marco cried before he looked up and looked at us. "Poopy."

A second later, a piano fell on him.

 **AN: I know this wasn't requested, but I just had to write this.**


	11. SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star

After the intro played the audience erupted into applause as the two hosts walked on-set and sat down in their respective seats.

"Good evening, everyone and welcome to Take Two with Star and Marco!" They greeted.

"Hey, Star, do us a favor and introduce who our guest is tonight." Marco said.

"Gladly. Please welcome to the show SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star!" She cheered. "Come on down!"

The viewers cheered as the lovable sponge and starfish ran up to their seats.

"We're ready! We're ready! We're ready!" They chanted as they hopped onto their seats.

"Good to have to you guys here with us." Star said as she and Marco shook hand with them

"Good to be here!" SpongeBob replied.

"Yeah, good to be here." Patrick repeated

"So, let's start off easy." Marco cleared his throat and got out a few notes. "SpongeBob, you are one of the oldest cartoons still on the air even after nineteen years. Although, there have been quite a few negative things said."

"Yeah, that's because people say the jokes and humor are starting to dwindle in quality. Honestly, I hope we get better." SpongeBob explained.

"Keep your hopes up; I'm sure there's hope." Star assured.

The sponge smiled.

"Okay, enough with that, let's cut to the chase. So we all know you work at the Krusty Krab. Just how much do you like it?" Star asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but there's no other job I want." He said. "And, I help protect the Krabby Patty recipe from the clutches of Plankton!"

Suddenly, a Krabby Patty was running across the set floor as the audience laughed at how goofy this was. SpongeBob sprang into action and snatched up the burger, revealing Plankton.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"That's your worst enemy?" Marco asked.

"So cute." Star giggled.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I WENT TO COLLEGE!" He screamed as Marco flung him away with a slingshot and the audience roared with laughter and applause.

"With that, out of the way, let's move on to Patrick." Star said.

The camera panned over to Patrick, who was fast asleep.

"WAKE UP!" The hosts screamed, waking him up.

"Huh?! SpongeBob, where am we?" He asked.

"Patrick, we're on a talk show." SpongeBob said.

"What's a talk show?" The starfish wondered.

"Well, basically, we're just gonna ask you some questions about yourself." Star told him.

"So, Patrick, we heard you hold the record for longest time doing nothing; really… something." Marco said awkwardly.

"Thank you, my good man." Patrick said.

There was a long awkward silence after that statement.

"So, that's just about it?" Marco asked.

"Yep." Patrick said dumbly.

"There's gotta be some way to end the episode." Star said.

Just then, Plankton came back with a ray gun.

"I said you wouldn't see the last of me!" He laughed evilly as he fired it multiple times, blowing up anything he hit.

The audience screamed and panicked and rushed to get out of the building.

"I got this!" Star exclaimed as she blasted her wand.

Just then, the ray gun hit the camera.


End file.
